fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Idea: Alter
Alter/Eastern Agony is an element that can be fused by Mind and Dream(which are elements that aren't official, but occur in the idea pages). Eastern Agony costs 2650 diamonds all together. Statistics Player Opinions Damage: Fairly High Speed: Extremely High Defense: Low Spells Cupid's Arrow "User shoots an arrow-like pink beam that locates the nearest target and blinds them temporarily" This move almost makes the nearest target perplex almost, and blinds them for a short period. If the user is running toward the opponent then they will be stunned to the ground, with almost more damage being taken. * Stun damage is 150 * Regular damage is 325, charged damage is 472 * Cooldown takes 7 seconds * Mana cost is 560, 700 if charged Heart-Break "User surrounds the opponent in hearts that eventually crack and stun the opponent" This move is a close-range move that can only be activated when an opponent is nearby and standing still. Once this works, your opponent will soon feel "dizzy" and stunned. Tip: '''Use this move with a combo of temporal trap, this combo is sure to make your opponent feel rushed and beaten. '''Note: '''You should try to get out of this as soon as possible, because the opponent has the upper hand, try to use a transport move, if you don't have one, equip a transport move while you are stunned. * Damage is 450 plus stun damage is 590 * Cooldown takes 5 seconds * Mana cost is 900 '''Love's Whisper "User shoots tiny projectiles that are heart shaped, to burn the opponent" This move is used to thwart an opponent's plan of surviving. This works so well for making the opponent feel like they have the upper hand because these projectiles do extra effects: burn after-damage effects, freezes the opponent in place temporarily. This move can only freeze the opponent in place if all 5 hearts hit them. * Damage is 670, 800 if charged * Cooldown takes 11 seconds * Mana cost is 750, 800 is charged Cupid's Wings "User flies into the air with hearts floating behind them" User gains wings that are quite similar to Holy Dash's winged effect, except you don't need to jump for this to work, instead you click to anywhere in the sky that you would like, hearts will float behind you, each heart that cracks will result in 5 hp for the opponent. While you are temporarily in the sky, you may be able to use Cupid's Arrow, but nothing else. * Cooldown takes 7 seconds * Mana cost is 720 Cupid's Reign(Ultimate) "User shoots several arrows into the sky that explode into burning hearts" User shoots several arrows into the sky that explode into burning hearts that give the caster 350 hp for each arrow that lands. The Alter symbol will form in the ground when the hearts explode. This move is almost undodgeable for nearby players since the arrows are large enough to cover small areas of the battlefield even before they explode. * Damage is 1000 * Cooldown takes 60 seconds * Mana cost is 950 * Leech damage is 32 Category:Fusion element Category:Passive Move less